1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication system, an electronic timepiece, and a communication device.
2. Related Art
Electronic timepieces configured to communicate wirelessly with an external device in order to update internally stored control data are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2000-321378.
The analog electronic timepiece described in JP-A-2000-321378 has a motor coil, and sends a calibration signal through the motor coil to an external calibration device. When the calibration signal is received through the coil, the external calibration device sends correction data for rate adjustment of the analog electronic timepiece through the coil to the analog electronic timepiece. The analog electronic timepiece then receives the correction data through the motor coil.
The analog electronic timepiece described in JP-A-2000-321378 enables signal communication with an external calibration device, but because there is only a single communication path formed by an electromagnetic coupling through the coil, the communication path must be switched between sending and receiving. As a result, the required communication time is therefore increased by the need to repeatedly switch the communication path between sending and receiving.